Serious!
by GhostTypePokemonTrainer455
Summary: This is the funniest Suite PreCure scene in Episode 7 where Hibiki and Kanade are at the beach. But I'm making this with Smile, Suite and Fresh.
1. Smile PreCure : Akane is Serious!

**My secon crossover of Pretty Cure and my third crossover of Lilo and Stitch.**

**I do not own Lilo and Stitch characters or Pretty Cure characters. I only own Rose, Tsubaki and Kairi. Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, Tsubaki, Akane, Thresher, Hammerface, Plasmoid and Heat are at the beach.

Rose : This is the sea.

Then, Rose's stomach began to rumbling.

Rose : I'm on my limit. Let's do this tomorrow.

Akane isn't happy about this.

Akane : Giving up again?  
Rose : Again? It's fine. I'm going back.

Rose then walked away leaving Akane, Thresher, Hammerface, Plasmoid and Heat behind. When Rose turned around, she can see Akane chasing her. Rose run really  
fast, so as Akane. Then, Akane began to trip. Rose turned around and save her. (she actually saving a doll) Leaving Akane fell.

Rose : That was close.  
Akane : Safe.

As Rose began to leave, she fell just the way Akane did. Thresher, Hammerface, Plasmoid and Heat sweatdropped.

Thresher : What the heck are they doing?  
Hammerface : I have no idea.

Rose : Isn't save at all.

The doll was all wet and Rose and Akane look at eac other.

Akane : This is the worst.  
Rose : I've had enough. I'm going back. *walks away*  
AKane : No.  
Rose : What?  
Akane : I've decided.  
Rose : Eh?  
Akane : Help me out.  
Rose : Eh?!

Hammerface : They are acting very weird today.  
Thresher, Plasmoid and Heat : *nods*

* * *

**That's all! Enjoy! Don't forget to review, favorites and follows this chapter.**


	2. Suite PreCure : Ellen is Serious!

**Second chapter! Last time I put Smile PreCure and now I going put Suite PreCure. So, enjoy!**

**And again, I do not own Lilo and Stitch & Pretty Cure characters. I only own Rose, Tsubaki and Kairi.**

* * *

One day, Tsubaki, Ellen, Splodyhead, Slushy, Sample, Sparky, Deforestator, Richter, Kixx and Cannonball are at the beach.

Tsubaki : This is the beach.

Then, Tsubaki's stomach began to rumbling.

Tsubaki : I'm on my limit. Let's do this tomorrow.

Ellen isn't happy about this.

Ellen : Giving up again?  
Tsubaki : Again? It's fine. I'm going back.

Tsybaki then walked away leaving Ellen, Splodyhead, Slushy, Sample, Sparky, Deforestator, Richter, Kixx and Cannonball behind. When Tsubaki turned around,  
she can see Ellen chasing her. Tsubaki run really fast, so as Ellen. Then, Ellen began to trip. Tsubaki turned around and save her. (she actually saving a  
doll) Leaving Ellen fell.

Tsubaki : That was close.  
Ellen : Safe.

As Tsubaki began to leave, she fell just the way Ellen did. Splodyhead, Slushy, Sample, Sparky, Deforestator, Richter, Kixx and Cannonball sweatdropped.

Splodyhead : What the heck are they doing?  
Richter : I have no idea.

Tsubaki : Isn't save at all.

The doll was all wet and Tsubaki and Ellen look at eac other.

Ellen : This is the worst.  
Tsubaki : I've had enough. I'm going back. *walks away*  
Ellen : No.  
Tsubaki : What?  
Ellen : I've decided.  
Tsubaki : Eh?  
Ellen : Help me out.  
Tsubaki : Eh?!

Richter : They are acting very weird today.  
Splodyhead, Slushy, Sample, Sparky, Deforestator, Kixx and Cannonball : *nods*

* * *

**Second chapter is done! Please review, favorites and follow this chapter and also the previous chapter.**


	3. Fresh PreCure : Setsuna is Serious!

**Third chapter is here! This time it's Fresh PreCure. So, enjoy!**

**And again, I do not own Lilo & Stitch and Pretty Cure characters. I only own Rose, Tsubaki nd Kairi.**

* * *

One day, Kairi, Setsuna, Snafu, Heckler, Spike, Digger, Spats, Launch, Lax and Morpholomew are at the beach.

Kairi: This is the beach.

Then, Kairi's stomach began to rumbling.

Kairi : I'm on my limit. Let's do this tomorrow.

Setsuna isn't happy about this.

Setsuna : Giving up again?  
Kairi : Again? It's fine. I'm going back.

Kairi then walked away leaving Setsuna, Snafu, Heckler, Spike, Digger, Spats, Launch, Lax and Morpholomew behind. When Kairi turned around, she can see Setsuna chasing her. Kairi run really fast, so as Setsuna. Then, Setsuna began to trip. Kairi turned around and save her. (she actually saving a  
doll) Leaving Setsuna fell.

Kairi : That was close.  
Setsuna : Safe.

As Kairi began to leave, she fell just the way Setsuna did. Snafu, Heckler, Spike, Digger, Spats, Launch, Lax and Morpholomew sweatdropped.

Snafu : What the heck are they doing?  
Launch : I have no idea.

Kairi : Isn't save at all.

The doll was all wet and Kairi and Setuna look at each other.

Setsuna : This is the worst.  
Kairi : I've had enough. I'm going back. *walks away*  
Setsuna : No.  
Kairi : What?  
Setsuna : I've decided.  
Kairi : Eh?  
Setsuna : Help me out.  
Kairi : Eh?!

Launch : They are acting very weird today.  
Snafu, Heckler, Spike, Digger, Spats, Lax and Morpholomew : *nods*


End file.
